Don't want to be Found
by Michele H.L
Summary: AU In Domino city, it is common for people to own humanoids. Bakura believes that he doesn't need one. Then comes along the humanoid called “Ryou” who would do anything for Bakura if he could stay with him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own it. Simple.

**Notes from Ur stalker: **(dodges things thrown) hey! Quit it! It's not my fault I posted a new story! (points to friend) it's my friend's Too's fault! You might as well said that she had a freaking gun to my head! (cries)

**Summary:** In Domino city, it is common for people owning humanoids. Bakura believes that he doesn't need one. Then comes along the humanoid called "Ryou" who would do anything for Bakura if he could stay with him.

**Parings: **BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi, SetoxJou, MarikxMalik, NoaxMokuba, others will be added. (basically, all of my favorite parings aya!)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Lost and Found**

It was over thirty years ago when Domino city began the highly controversial project that was named the Intense Humanoid Project, or I.H.P for short. Scientist took human genes and mix them with various animal genes. The outcome of the experiment was amazing. The first humanoid that had been successfully created was a feline. When the subject was introduced to the rest of the city, the population was amazed. It talked like an human, intelligence that blew away many, but had animal characteristics that many found adorable. It didn't take long before the entire city was demanding for their own humanoid, thinking it was better than a regular pet that they had owned.

Soon, there were many humanoids created, filling the demand of the Domino citizens who had simply fallen in love with the pets. Many had actually fell in love with their pets, some married them and even had children with them, thus, creating even more humanoids in the city.

Five years later, it wasn't surprising to see more humanoids than actual humans. Living their own life due to the fact that one of their parents were human. But, many of them were still artificial, now created to serve their master's every whim.

_…....._

It was dark and it was raining—hard. The streets of the city were almost empty, expect for those who were still trying to find shelter from the rain, but wasn't having any luck, since most of the local business were closed for the night. But some didn't even mind the rain, the umbrella was enough shelter for them, such as Bakura Touzu; who had just finished his shift at work. Crossing another intersection, Bakura sighed when he saw his apartment complex come into view. He was ready to take of his god forsaken work clothes and relax on his couch.

"Hey, look, is he dead?"

Bakura rose an brow when he saw three young boys standing near an alleyway near the apartment complex, all of them were soaked to the bone.

"I don't know, try to kick it and see if it moves," the second suggested, laughing when the first boy did as he was told, only to cry out a moment later.

"It is alive!"

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes and continued to walk to his apartment, thinking that the boys had found an old stray dog he usually saw in the neighborhood. But the thought changed when the first boy in the group laughed even louder.

"Who would throw out such a cute humanoid like him? Say, why don't we take it somewhere?"

To anyone else, that would've been a nice suggestion between a couple of nice boys, eager to help out any animal. But to Bakura, he could hear the smirk in that sentence. That sent a shiver down his spine which he didn't like.

Bakura paused before turning, heading back to the alleyway, seeing two teens grab the humanoid by it's arms, the creature weakly protested but didn't fight back. Common scene said it was because of all of the cuts and scrapes that covered the body.

"Hey," Bakura called out to the boys, taking his umbrella from over his head, the rain instantly soaking his head and clothing. "You found my neighbor's pet, the old hag been looking all over for him," Bakura muttered before holding out his hand.

"Give him to me,"

"No way!" the leader yelled, pulling the white haired humanoid closer to him. "I don't believe you, you want him for yourself!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Hardly, give him to me now," he muttered. Really, he could be in his pajamas right now. Why was he doing this again?

He blamed this on his roommates caring....ness or whatever the word was ways.

"Yo, Rex, maybe we should give him the thing, we don't want no trouble."

"Yea," the third agreed.

Bakura smirked when he saw the lackeys move away. "You heard them, drop the thing so I can get out of this rain," he muttered before stepping closer.

Rex growled before looking down at the humanoid, which looked like it had fainted during the entire conversation.

"Fine," he muttered, throwing the pet roughly to the ground before looking at his friends. "Let's get out of here,"

Bakura watched as the teenagers took off in the rain, soon disappearing from his sight before he looked to the ground where the humanoid was lying—by his feet. The creature's hair was white, dingy due to the mud and what seemed like blood, white ears poked through the tangled hair. As for his clothing, it was thin and brown, heavily soaked with rain and mud. Bakura could also see the humanoid's white tail, lying limply by it's side.

Sighing, Bakura picked up his umbrella and then the unconscious pet before heading to his original destination.

* * *

Bakura's roommate, Yami sat on the living room's large sofa, his dark purple eyes currently on a thick brown book. Sitting besides him was his friend, whose black tail was swishing back and forth in annoyance.

"Yami," the humanoid whined, his black and yellow ears twitched when Yami didn't answer. "When is Bakura going to be here, we were suppose to head back to my house like..._five_ hours ago!"

"You know we weren't waiting that long, Yugi. Exaggerating isn't becoming of you," Yami said while closing his book.

"I don't care if it isn't becoming or not!" Yugi cried before standing, stretching out his cramped limbs before turning his large violet eyes on the figure on the couch. "Either you come with me, or I am leaving. I am starving here," he said before placing his hand on his flat stomach.

"Yugi," Yami said with a sigh. "I told you that I can't leave until Bakura comes home, the damn prick had to use my keys until the landlord gives him another copy,"

"Fine, I can wait a little bit longer," Yugi said before plopping back down onto the couch, turning his attention back to the television.

Another ten minutes pasted before Yugi's sensitive ears picked up the sound of keys jingling, making him jump up and smile.

"Yami, he's back. Come on, get ready!"

"Yugi," Yami warned flicking his friend on the forehead before walking to the door, opening it for his friend. His mouth then fell open.

There was Bakura, soaked to the bone, looking like a drowned rat. But, what caught both Yugi and Yami's interest was the thing in Bakura's arms.

"You have to help me with him," Bakura muttered before Yami could even ask what was going on, leaving Yugi standing at the door, ear flat in his hair and with a small pout on his face.

"So, does that mean we're not leaving?"

"Where in the hell did you find him, Bakura?" Yami asked while he looked over the white haired feline humanoid, bandages covered his face, arms, and legs.

"I found him in the alleyway coming back home, some kids thought it was 'cool' to have fun with him if they took him," Bakura said, now fully dry with a fluffy white towel on his head.

"Hm, well, it's a good thing you did. A couple more hours out there, he would have been a goner," Yami muttered before standing, his tanned hands coming to rest on his hips.

"So, where is he from? He has to be an domestic humanoid, maybe his owner didn't want him anymore," Yugi said with a small frown.

"He is a domestic," Yami said, reaching to push back long white clean hair to reveal three letters tattooed on the back of his neck.

_'I.H.P.' _

Bakura sighed, reaching for one of his cigarettes from the end table of his room. "Well, he had to come from somewhere, maybe his owner is looking for him. They probably got separated from each other,"

"Or maybe he ran away, look at all these cuts and scars on him, shit I would've ran too," Yugi said while shuddering.

Bakura blinked. "I didn't know you were owned."

"I'm not owned, dumb ass. I was just said that because of what I would do if I was in this guys shoes," Yugi said before standing, grabbing his coat while doing so. "Come on Yami, I'm leaving," he said before leaving the room.

Bakura smirked as Yami stood as well, grabbing his own coat. "He certainly has you whipped. To think, you haven't even fucked him yet,"

Yami blushed before throwing bandages and gauze in Bakura's lap. "I cleaned and wrapped his wounds, they should be fine for awhile. But when he wakes, make sure you change them."

"Fine," Bakura muttered. "But try and see if you find any notices about a lost humanoid."

"What," Yami said with a smirk. "Are you planning to keep him if no one claims him?"

"Hardly," Bakura said, looking at the sleeping pet. "I was just thinking how much a albino humanoid would fetch me if I sold him to Marik,"

Yami eyes widened. "You wouldn't...."

"God, can't you take a joke?" Bakura said while rolling his eyes. He then waved hand. "You better go before Yugi comes in here and starts having a cissy fit."

Before Yami could say anything, both Bakura heard Yugi calling for Yami.

"Yami, _come on_, we don't have all day!"

"....Shut up," Yami muttered when Bakura began laughing.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when the white haired humanoid opened it's eyes, revealing light green eyes. Ears that were stiff only a few hours ago were now turning and twitching in every direction, trying to find some kind of noise in the area.

They quickly stopped when he heard soft snoring.

"....Where is this place...?"

Green eyes quickly got use to the darkness before sitting up, silently crying out when he saw someone sitting in a comfortable looking chair, his white hair which seemed to look like this fell onto the couch pillow. The expression on his face looked troubled.

"...Who is that?"

It didn't matter, he had to get out of here. Slowly, he threw back the thick black blankets and threw his legs to the corner of the bed and tried to stand...only to fall to the floor.

_Thump_

"....huh? What the fuck!" Bakura yelled, his brown eyes widening when he saw the humanoid he had saved was now on the floor, struggling to sit up.

"You don't have to help me, really, I got it."

Bakura grunted while picking up the pet bridal style and placing him back on the bed. "Like hell you don't. What the fuck were you trying to do? Open up your wounds again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you wrap them for me?"

"Tch, no my friend is a medical student and looked over you, what happened to you anyway?" Bakura said while rolling his eyes.

The pet looked down shamefully. "Oh, well-"

"What were you doing in that alley anyway? Do you have a name or something?" Bakura asked, completely interrupting the other.

"Um, I don't remember what happened...I can't remember anything, all I do remember is my name."

Bakura raised his brow, silently telling the other to continue.

"My name....the name that was given to me was Ryou,"

* * *

_Three hours later...._

Yami yawned tiredly while opening the door to his apartment, his dark purple eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Oh, hello, welcome back."

Yami jumped when he heard the kind voice, his eyes widening when he saw the same humanoid he had helped earlier was now wearing a oversized black sweatshirt.

"Y-you're up...."

"Yeah, he's been up since he woke up three hours ago," Bakura said, sitting on the couch, pulling the blanket from his head as he laid on the couch.

Yami hadn't even seen him there.

"He isn't suppose to be up, his wounds--"

"--try telling him that. I swear, he's been cleaning, cooked breakfast, washed the laundry—and even cleaned out the whole refrigerator! I swear he's getting on my fucking nerves!!" Bakura cried, balling back into the couch and pulled the cover back over his head.

Ryou looked down shamefully. "I am sorry...that was one of the reasons why I was bought, I am suppose to be helpful and...."

"No," Yami said with a smile. "Not here, and don't worry, we will get you back to your old owner, promise."

Ryou bit his lip while his white ears flatten on top of his head, his once swaying tell soon stopped. Out of fear.

"But..." Ryou whispered, loud enough for Yami to turn to him, and for Bakura to pull of the blanket off his head to also look at the pet.

"...I don't want to go back, please, I don't want to go back to that awful place,"

* * *

That is the first chapter everyone! I hope you all liked it! It will continue promise! Since I am not the only one who will be writing chapters! (smiles)

be a heart and review!

Thank you!

Okay, I want to clear somethings up. Yugi is what I was talking about earlier in the story. Yugi's mother is a humanoid, bought by Yugi's father's family, they soon married, and had Yugi. So, he isn't owned, lilke Ryou---by who I can't say....yet, you will find out soon.

Domestic in this fic means, bred to fufill other's wishes....no matter what those wishes are.

U 2 Too~ you better be happy with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Notes 4rm Ur Stalker:** I am back with the second chapter of "Don't Want to be Found!" I am happy that everyone liked the first chapter, thanks to every reviewer who did leave me feed back! Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Hate Me**

Touzu Bakura sat on his living room couch, his brown eyes watching every move that the humanoid Ryou had made. The white haired man pulled his blankets that surrounded him tighter to his body.

He hated that humanoid.

And to think, it hadn't been more than two days that the pet had been here and Bakura was ready for someone to knock on his door, claiming that he had Ryou and demanded him back in their rightful custody.

Ryou turned to face him when Bakura sniffled, wiping any mucus that ran down his bright nose.

"Are you sure that you're alright Bakura?" Ryou asked, his white tail swished behind him.

"Ah, he will be fine." Yugi said while grinning, coming into the conversation as he entered the kitchen to empty a few dishes that he had in his hands.

"You shut up Yugi, this is particularly your fault." Bakura said while glaring at the black eared humanoid.

Yugi smirked while Ryou looked away, his ears flattening against his hair.

_(Flash Back)_

"Please," Ryou begged, tears began to form in his green eyes. "Please, don't send me back there. You don't know what they do..." he trailed off as his body began to shiver.

"Don't worry." Yami reassured as he placed a hand on the humanoid's back. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Really?" Ryou asked, his tail began to flicker back and forth. "Are you sure I can stay here? I mean, I don't want to be a bother to anyone." he said, his eyes flickering over to Bakura.

"Don't worry," Yami said again as he patted Ryou on the back. "You're welcome here. Now, all we need to do is fine you a place to sleep." the pre-med student said, his eyes automatically turned to Bakura.

"No," Bakura stated simply.

"You already know where this is going Bakura. He needs somewhere to sleep."

"How about he sleeps on the fucking floor?"

"He's _not _sleeping on the floor." Yami hissed.

"Sure he can, we have a pull out futon that is rolled up underneath the storage closet," Bakura muttered thoughtfully.

"Actually, I really don't mind with that." Ryou admitted shyly.

"That's nonsense!" Yugi cried, suddenly coming from out of Yami's room, his ears were tilted back slightly. "Your a guest here! You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor when we have a extra room!"

Bakura blinked. "Um, _excuse _me. Do you even fucking_ live _here?"

"Bakura. Yugi's right. Clear out your music room. Until further notice, it is going to be Ryou's room."

_(Flash Back ends) _

"So Ryou," Yugi said suddenly, breaking Bakura from his thoughts. "Yami and I are going to get you a couple of things this weekend. Do you need anything?" the smaller asked.

Ryou smiled. "Well, I suppose I could use some extra clothes, if you don't mind. I am pretty sure that you all are kind of irked with borrowing clothes all the time." he muttered as he pulled the black sweat shirt he wore, you could also see the tee-shirt he wore underneath it, and a pair of shorts completed the in home look.

"Okay, clothes it is, well, I have to better head back home. See you later Rudolph," Yugi called to Bakura who only muttered something underneath his breath as he watched the smaller leave.

"I am going to fix you some soup," Ryou said suddenly, heading to the kitchen. "You're going to be miserable sitting there all night with your nose stuffed." he called from the small kitchen, pots and plates clanged together dangerously, making Bakura wince.

"Whatever," Bakura muttered as he pulled his blankets closer to him. It was his own fault for letting himself get so wet during that night he had saved Ryou. It made it even worse when he knew that got sick faster than anyone else he knew.

"Here you go,"

Bakura was torn from his thoughts and looked up into the humanoid's bright green eyes. He was smiling happily, his snow white ears flickered happily as well.

Bakura felt his cheeks grow hotter and he looked away. "Yeah thanks, you can just put it on the table."

"Okay then. Is there anything else you need Bakura?" Ryou asked, stretching.

"No, I am fine." Bakura said, looking at Ryou from the corner of his eye and saw how crestfallen the other looked. "Thank you,"

Ryou looked up in surprise before smiling. "Your welcome Bakura." he said happily. Bakura could see Ryou's tail sway back and forth like a puppy.

Bakura said nothing else as he continued to eat his soup, which was finished off in the next five minutes. Who knew Ryou could cook? Shrugging it off, Bakura placed the bowl on the wooden coffee table before laying down on the couch, snuggling deep down into the plush pillows before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

A young girl, around the age of nine years old flinched, her white-brown ears flattened against her short white hair.

"W-we have looked everywhere, asked people but no one has seen him," she admitted, wincing again when she heard a loud crack.

"Then I want you and the others to keep looking! Ryou couldn't have gotten that far, not with those wounds,"

"Y-Yes sir,"

"Don't let me down Amane. You're dismissed,"

The young girl named Amane nodded before she left her master's presence and closed the door behind her. She then sighed, looking up at the cream colored ceiling, her bright green eyes reflecting light that shone from the chandelier that hung in the main hall.

"Big brother, where are you?"

* * *

It was around 2:10 am and Ryou still couldn't sleep. He tossed on his bed that Yami had given him for ten minutes before he sat up, his eyelids half mast. Slowly, Ryou pushed back his covers and slid out of his bed and crept out of the room.

His white tail wrapped it's self around his waist while he walked into the living room, his feet creaked softly on the mahogany wooden floor but it soon stopped when he came to the couch and looked down at the bundled mass of blankets.

Bakura.

Ryou stared at the human before he slowly reached out for him, flinching back when Bakura shifted before he reached out again his hand placed itself on Bakura's soft white hair.

Ryou smiled when Bakura curled underneath the touch. "Thank you so much Bakura, I know that you don't like me as much, but I want to show you that I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me."

Careful to not wake Bakura up, Ryou pulled back the multiple blankets and curled carefully against Bakura, making sure he didn't put any unnecessary force against the other's body as he pulled the covers back over them both.

With a soft purr, and with Bakura's gentle breathing, Ryou drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Bakura shifted against the pillows as he tired to drown out the the blaring noise that came from Yami's alarm clock down the hall. Seriously, what was the need for his when Yami's had enough power to wake up every person in the entire complex?

Groaning, Bakura shifted again and grabbed the pillow that was in front of him, trying to get back to his deep sleep. But when the said 'pillow' began to move against him, Bakura's eyes snapped open. There, in his arms was none other than Ryou. His arms were tucked underneath his head while his tail curled around Bakura's arm—which was wrapped around the humanoid's waist.

Bakura felt his brow twitch.

He felt it twitch even more when Ryou snuggled against him before purring.

What...the...

"...fuck!" Bakura yelled, pushing Ryou—who grabbed onto Bakura's wrist as they both fell down onto the floor and since Bakura was tugged down, his head hit the end of the coffee table before hitting the wooden floor hard.

"AW SHIT!" Bakura cried, his hands coming up to forehead, trying to rub away the pain.

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked up to see Yami running in the front room; dressed in nothing but a pair of white and black pajama pants, and Yugi running out after him. Wait, didn't he go home last night?

"What happened?" Yami asked, coming to look at the bright red spot on his room mate's forehead.

Bakura hissed when Yami pressed his index finger against it. "Ask him," he hissed, his brown eyes turning to Ryou.

"Ryou," Yami called, not even bothering to look at the humanoid. "What happened?"

"W-well I couldn't sleep and I-" Ryou started but Bakura cut him off.

"I'll tell you what happened! I woke up to him curled up against me...me! I am going to kill him!" Bakura yelled.

"I'm sorry," Ryou repeated. "When I can't sleep, I just like to curl against things until I go to sleep." he muttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why me? There are pillows, I know Yami might had a damn stuff bear for you to spoon with-"

"Because you were warm, that's why I did it!" Ryou yelled, making everyone eyes widen before the humanoid took off down the hallway, and into his room.

Yugi winced when he heard the door slam.

Yami sighed before slapping Bakura on the forehead and stood when the white haired man cried out, his hands flying back to his source of pain. "You are a fucking idiot Bakura. You have to learn to be more sensitive to others feelings,"

Bakura only looked away making Yami sigh again. "Let me go get some stuff for your head."

"Yugi, you go check up on Ryou, make sure he's alright."

Yugi nodded before sending a glare into the white haired man's direction before he too went into the hallway.

Bakura continued to sit on the floor and listened when he heard Yugi knock on Ryou's door before silently asking if he could come in. His hands clenched onto the blankets when he heard the door open and heard a sob before the door closed again.

"Damn it," Bakura muttered.

* * *

Three hours later, Bakura found himself straightening up the living room, folding up any blankets he didn't need before placing them in the storage closet. Yami and Yugi had left, since they both had morning classes to attend. As for himself, he didn't have to be at work until tomorrow, since had used some of his sick time to get himself together.

Sighing, Bakura closed the storage closet before turning to his once music room now converted to Ryou's room. He hadn't been out of there ever since the episode this morning. He had overheard Yugi telling Yami that Ryou had fallen asleep after crying.

"Why should I even care?" Bakura asked himself, opening his own bedroom door and closed it behind him before he pulled of his black t-shirt and threw it into his dirty laundry bin.

He continued to strip off his clothes as he made his way into his in-room bathroom.

Ryou's door slowly opened, the humanoid's head soon popped out, his green eyes looking around before stepping out. His ears were partially covered by the baby blue wool hat he wore, but he could still hear water running from Bakura's room.

Frowning, Ryou stepped from his bedroom and closed the door behind him before heading into the kitchen to fix him something to eat. His slim white tail was currently wrapped around his waist as he continued to cook him a simple bowl of shrimp ramen before he sat down on the couch and watched what was ever on television.

Finally coming out of his bathroom, the white haired man sighed as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. His brown eyes then turned to his desk when his cellphone began to buzz, followed by another and another.

Making sure he didn't trip over anything, Bakura picked up his cellphone and sighed when he looked at the caller ID.

"Yes, Marik."

"Where are you and why am I working my shift and yours?" his friend growled dangerously into the phone.

Bakura smirked as he reached for his boxers. "I'm sick,"

"That's bullshit," Marik said while snorting.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Besides, _Yami _called in for me. I was going to come in today." Bakura said while looking around the room for his pants before pulling them on.

"Heh? What is he? Your_ mother_?"

"Hn, better than yours I suppose." Bakura mocked with a chuckle which turned into laughter when he heard Marik give him an warning growl.

"Whatever. Say, I need you to pick some stuff up for me since your indisposed right now," Marik said with a sigh.

"What kind of stuff?" Bakura asked as he pulled on a plain black t-shirt.

"It's for Malik, his birthday is coming up and I want to throw him a little party," Marik said which made Bakura roll his eyes. Malik, like Ryou was an domestic humanoid. At first, he was meek and shy just like Ryou. But now, five years later, and spending all that time with Marik Bakura guessed made him a demanding, aggressive sex-addict just like this master.

Go figures.

"Bakura, are you even there?"

"I'm here, I'm here and yeah, I'll do it for you, it isn't like I got anything else to do." Bakura muttered before closing his phone, knowing that Marik would just end up texting him with everything he needed.

Bakura made two more attempts to dry his hair before giving up, and grabbed one of his hats to put on his head before heading into the living, mildly surprised to see Ryou sitting there, smiling at him.

"Hi Bakura," he said. "Are you about to head out?"

Bakura nodded as his eyes looked over what the white feline humanoid was wearing and remembered seeing Yugi wearing it before. Ryou's hair was hidden underneath a baby blue knitted hat, his ears conveniently poked through holes from the top. The hat went with his and white long sleeved shirt and his skinny legged black jeans and a pair of gray and white fluffy looking boots.

Ryou noticed the look over and blushed as he stood. "Is it alright if I went with you?"

Bakura blinked. "Sure," he replied uneasily.

Ryou smiled as he jumped up. "Really? Okay well then let me go get my coat!" he said as he literally bounced into his room.

Bakura sighed while slapping a hand on his forehead—then winced when the throbbing returned.

What in the hell did he do?

* * *

I am finished with another chapter of don't want to be found! I am hoping that you all will like it!

Review if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, me wish I did...me wishes for a cookie.

**Stalker's Notes**: Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter of Don't want to be found! I am grateful for the feedback I had gotten last chapter and I hope you all like this one!

**Chapter 3**

**My Sister Amane**

* * *

"I haven't been downtown before, it's beautiful."

Bakura looked over to to Ryou who was staring out the window, his bright green eyes watching everything that pasted by.

"What do you mean you never been downtown before?" Bakura asked while stopping a red light, his attention on the humanoid in the passenger seat. "You had to where I found you."

"That was different," Ryou said with a small sigh. "That was because I was running. This time, I can take everything in."

Bakura made a sound in the back of his throat before turning his attention back to the road. If the other didn't want to speak more about the situation, then he sure as hell wasn't going to press the matter.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Yugi asked while watching Yami type something into his computer, his dark purple eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"No." Yami muttered with a sigh. "This is impossible. Every domestic has to be registered in the I.H.P database. I can't find anything on Ryou."

"Maybe it isn't his real name," Yugi suggested.

Yami sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I really doubt that. I mean, why would he lie about it?"

"Because when we found him, he was covered in cuts and bruises. He is running from someone," Yugi said while yawning and walked away, leaving his now boyfriend staring at the glowing computer screen.

* * *

Ryou's white ears twitched amazement while he looked around the store that Bakura had pulled him in, checking things of his electronic list.

"Would you be still?" Bakura growled, looking back at the younger as he poked and grabbed things, his green eyes shining brightly.

"It's alright." the sales clerk said while smiling. "He is just curious. You must be a domestic, right?"

Ryou smiled at the green eyed blonde. "Yes, I am."

"I knew it," she said while handing Bakura the bags. "Thank you, come again."

"Yeah thanks, come on Ryou," Bakura muttered grabbing the bags from off the counter.

"Coming!" Ryou called and stopped by the humans side, green eyes looking down at the many bags.

"Do you need help with those?"

"No." Bakura said while grunting. "Just open the trunk." he muttered and waited for the humanoid to open the door.

"Okay!" Ryou said while smiling and went for the large glass doors and pushed them open and did what he was told. He struggled a little since he was much smaller than Bakura's big white dazzling truck.

"It can't be," a stunned whispered caught Ryou's attention, making the feline humanoid to pause with his actions and slowly turned where the soft voice came from.

Bright green eyes turned to a matching pair.

"Ryou..."

"Amane?" Ryou whispered fearfully and pressed himself against Bakura's truck when the smaller reached out to hug him, her small arms wrapping around his small waist.

"Big brother!" Amane cried. "I have been looking for you, I thought that you were _dead!_"

Ryou only frowned.

When Bakura had finally gathered all of his bags, he used the weight of black-green bags to push open the doors to the store but paused when he saw Ryou looking fearfully down at a young girl whose arms were wrapped around his waist. The girl's ears were white, the tips were brown which made it stand out greatly against her short white hair and brown-white tail.

"Ryou," Bakura called as he watched the two humanoids jump away from each other. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing!" Ryou said quickly, he then looked at Amane. "You have to leave, what if you were followed?"

Bakura rose an brow. Followed?

"No, I gave them the slip. They still think I am shopping for shoes!" the girl cried and gestured to the bags that were her feet. They were are black and pink with cute cursive writing, all of them from the most expensive boutique in Domino City.

Just who was this girl?

"Maybe we should go somewhere," she suggested and pulled on Ryou trying to have the other follow.

"Okay. I just hope you aren't up to anything, Amane."

Amane shook her head and smiled. "No, promise."

Ryou looked at his sister and then sighed before turning to Bakura. "I am sorry, but I will be back later."

"Wait a fucking minute." Bakura called to Ryou had turned to follow the girl. "Just where are the fuck are you going and what is going on here?"

Amane's hand clenched onto Ryou's hand and moved closer to her sibling. "Ryou, who is this person?"

Ryou sighed. "This is my little sister, Amane."

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight. You two are actually blood related." Bakura asked as he watched the smaller humanoid curled against her brother.

"Yes, that is right. Ryou is my big brother." Amane said, her small feet curling underneath the small chair of a cafe they were sitting in. Bakura somehow had been dragged to follow then two, under Amane's insistence. Why had he listened to the girl, he simply only said to himself it was to better understand where Ryou had come from.

Ryou sighed when his sister moved away from him slightly and smiled at Bakura. "My name is Amane Bakura-Crawford."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Crawford?" he then looked at Ryou who eyes were downcast, his bright green eyes suddenly became darker.

"I am pretty sure you heard of him. Pegasus J. Crawford, the second richest man—right after Kaiba Seto in Japan. He was my owner," Ryou hissed bitterly.

Bakura said nothing, his brain racking itself. He knew about the man, he had taken in a lot of domestic humanoids. He ha given them new lives, new ways of living. His brown eyes looked over to Amane. The girl was one of the man's examples clearly if she had his last name.

"So what are you to him?" Bakura asked.

"I am his daughter." Amane replied stiffly, her hands balled on her lap. "He needed someone to be in the public with him once his wife died of an incurable disease four years ago. When he bought me, my brother came along, since I didn't want to leave him."

"And since that _man _didn't have a need for a boy, he made me his servant. As long as I followed his rules, my sister here would be in good hands." Ryou finished before he looked up at Bakura.

"So, after the last time I didn't do what he wanted, he punished me badly. So, I ran."

Bakura was about to open his mouth but Amane cut him off.

"But he is looking for you! He won't give up so easily...you know that." the girl said, her ears flattened when Ryou petted her head.

"I can't go back there. I won't."

"And you won't," Bakura said, making both siblings look up at him in surprise. "I am going to tell Yami this once we get back to the apartment." his brown eyes looked over to Amane. "I trust you will not give your brother's whereabouts out to anyone."

"Of course not!" The small girl cried, her green eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't want nothing happening to him. What do you take me for?"

Bakura only shrugged. "I am just saying. Many would give up anything if under certain circumstances."

"I am not one of them."

"Stop it, leave my sister alone. I trust her." Ryou said turning a smirking Bakura.

"Whatever you say. Listen, we have to get going. I don't want to be outside when it starts raining again." Bakura said and stood.

"But..." Ryou started but stopped when Amane pressed her hand against her brother's cheek. "It's okay, I will be fine. I must be getting back before someone catches me with you," she said before she also stood, brushing down her puffy pink skirt.

"Let me leave before you." she said before standing on her toes to place a kiss on the others cheek. "I love you big brother, be careful okay?"

Ryou nodded and smiled when he felt his tail curl with his sisters, something they had did for as long as both can remember. It was like reassurance for them both.

Bakura who was watching from the sidelines sighed. "Come on Ryou. You are forgetting I am your ticket back to the house. I doubt you know the right way back."

Amane giggled when Ryou sent a look his way.

"He's right. Bye big brother." she called and gathered her things but paused for a second to look up at Bakura. "Be nice to him." she said before walking out, the small sound of the bell ringing through the cafe when the young girl had disappeared from their sight.

Bakura snorted at the empty threat before looking back at Ryou and sighed when he saw the boy on the verge of crying.

"I am sure that she is going to be okay." Bakura said, trying to comfort the other. "Besides, if he wanted to beat her, I am pretty sure he would have done it already." he added while shrugging.

Ryou eyes widened at Bakura and the tears in his green eyes became even more evident before he ran pass Bakura, and outside.

Bakura watched him leave.

What, did he say something wrong?

* * *

Ryou sniffled as he wiped away his falling tears with back of his sleeve before taking in deep gulps of cold air.

How dare Bakura say something like that?

Ryou had already felt bad enough when he had left his only sister behind but he knew that Pegasus wouldn't do anything to the younger because they were always in the public eye. If he did something to her, then he would be under everyone's leering eye, questioning him about Amane.

If there was one thing Ryou knew, it was that his former owner did not want to be any public papers or television with negativity surrounding his name.

It stressed him out badly.

A small grin crept onto the humanoid lips as an wicked thought came to his mind and he wondered what would happen if Pegasus was under an huge amount of stress would he die an painful death.

'_What am I thinking?' _Ryou thought and shook his head. Sure, he hated the man with each fiber of his being, but...he was taking care of Amane as if she were his own. It was way better than the nine year old being with some perverted middle aged man, doing favors that he didn't even want to think about.

"Why are you just standing there?"

Ryou jumped before he turned, seeing his 'room mate' frowning at him.

The same shyness crept over Ryou again, making the humanoid step back, a small blush on his face. "I was getting some air, and I was waiting for you."

Raising a brow, Bakura's hand fell down to his pocket and pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit one, making sure to not blow the smoke in the others face.

"Listen. I am sorry about what I said back in there. It came out the wrong way," Bakura muttered.

"It alright," Ryou said while pushing back one of the drawstrings from his wool hat. "I know you didn't mean to say that to hurt my feelings."

Bakura said nothing else and continued to smoke his cancer stick for three more minutes before throwing it to the ground and toed it to the ground.

"So, do you want to go back home or do you you want to stay out here a little bit longer."

Ryou looked up, surprised that Bakura had just asked him that. Slowly, a smile appeared on the smaller's face. "Yeah," he whispered. "Let's go back home."

* * *

TBC! Now, everyone knows where Ryou comes from! I know this might seem short, but I was kind of stuck on this. So, I hope this is alright!

Feedback makes me write people!


End file.
